fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack the Ripper
切り裂きジャック, Assassin of Black, Legendary Serial Killer |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 10.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D= ignores defense buffs to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against Female enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Female Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank D+= ignores defense buffs to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against Female enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1400% |l2 = 1800% |l3 = 2000% |l4 = 2100% |l5 = 2200% |chargeeffect = Female Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |20}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |29}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Jack the Ripper was available for summoning temporarily during the Christmas 2015 Event. With the release of London, she was permanently added to the summoning pool. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Iskandar and Minamoto no Raikō. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Mysterious Heroine X and Okita Sōji (Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Oda Nobunaga, Tristan, Attila the San(ta), Yan Qing and Mochizuki Chiyome. *The poem in her Bond CE reads in English. Images Saint Graphs= jack1.png|Stage 1 jack2.png|Stage 2 jack3.png|Stage 3 jack4.png|Stage 4 Jackaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Jackicon.png|Stage 1 JackTheRipperStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 JackTheRipperStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 FinalJackTheRipperIcon.png|Stage 4 S075 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S075 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S075 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Jacksprite1.png|Stage 1 Jacksprite2.png|Stage 2 Jacksprite3.png|Stage 3 S075 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S075 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S075 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo075.png|NP Logo Jack knife.png|Knife Jack sheath.png|Knife Sheath |-| Expression Sheets= JacktheRipperStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Jack_1.png|Stage 1 Jack_2.png|Stage 2 Jack_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Tomom.png|To Mom (Valentine CE) 277.png|Leisurely Strolling ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers CE0387.png|A Moment of Silence FullSummer_Little.png|Summer Little FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball (Bottom Left) CE0682.png|From Wonderland (Top Left) CE875.png|Little little bullet CE880New.png|Mothers' Ears CE946.png|Memory of Qualia Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:British Servants Category:London